As methods for killing fleas living in the living environment of human being there have been heretofore used an insecticidal method using an insecticide and a method which comprises attracting fleas to light, and then catching them.
The former method using an insecticide is disadvantageous in that the insecticide used remains indoor or may harm pets. This method is also disadvantageous in that it takes time to use such an insecticide.
On the other hand, the latter method which comprises attratcing fleas to light, and then catching them is desirable in that it is free from the disadvantageous of the former method.
As a proposed method which comprises attracting fleas to light, and then catching them there has heretofore been known a method which comprises attracting fleas to light from a miniature bulb disposed above a tray, and then catching them by an adhesive sheet attached to the bottom of the tray. There has also been known a flea attracting catcher comprising a catcher having an adhesive sheet and a chemical illuminant provided thereabove.
However, these techniques leave something to be desired in the effect of attracting/catching fleas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the difficulties of the foregoing prior art techniques. More particularly, the object of the present invention is to provide a flea catching method which can effectively attract and catch fleas living in the life space of human being at a high efficiency without harming the living environment of human being and an apparatus therefor.